Pokemon Crimson and Aqua
by gamefireyblaze
Summary: Follow a young boy named Crimson, the half-brother of the lost legendary trainer Red. crimson must fight all eight Kanto gym leaders, face off with his rival, Aqua, who is the nephew of Blue, numerous times, and defeat the Pokemon League before he can attain his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master.


_Ten years after the events of Pokemon Red and Blue._

It is 6:00 in the morning in Pallet Town, a small town in the Kanto region.

In a house in the southern end of town, a young boy named Crimson is just waking up.

A shaft of early sunlight hits Crimson's face, and he rises with a large yawn. All signs of sleep are suddenly erased from his face when he realizes what day it is. "It's my tenth birthday!" Crimson yells. "Now I can finally get my first Pokemon from Professor Oak!"

All of this noise causes Crimson's father to come into his room, wearing a grin on his face. "Ready for the big day?" his father asks. "You bet I am!" Crimson replies. Then his dad's face softens "Red would be so proud of you." he says. "Yeah, i hope he would." Crimson replies grimly. Red was Crimson's half-brother, the son of his dad's first wife. Ten years ago, when Crimson was just a baby, Red left on his own Pokemon journey. Red looked at a picture of Red on his desk, which showed him with his Charmander, ready to set off on his quest. After Red had finally beaten his rival, Blue, at the Pokemon League, he sort of disappeared. About seven years ago, a boy from Johto named Gold claimed that he had battled Red on top of Mt. Silver, a mountain that divides Kanto and Johto. Nobody believed Gold, and they sent him to a wilderness retreat camp in Eterna City, which is in the Sinnoh region. Now, after being lost for ten years, most people believe that Red died in some region far away, where he hoped to study foreign Pokemon. Crimson didn't believe this, he believed that Red was still alive, and that he was on top of Mt. Silver just like Gold said.

After Crimson was dressed in the clothes that he had purchased for this day, he left his house and set off for Professor Oak's lab. Upon entering the lab, Crimson was surprised to see a familiar person standing at the front of the room. "Aqua!" Crimson yelled in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes "You're going on a Pokemon journey as well?" Aqua replied "That's right, Crimson, I'm getting a Pokemon from my great-grandfather, and now I can beat you in Pokemon battling as well, just like everything else." Aqua was the son of Daisy Oak, the sister of Blue Oak, who was the former rival of Red." "Crimson, did you hear that Blue is the Pokemon League Champion now?" Aqua asked Crimson. "Champion? I thought that your uncle was the eight gym leader up in Viridian City?" Crimson replied. "Yeah, he was, but he got promoted after some boy from Sinnoh named Barry took over the gym." "Hello, boys!" a voice called out from behind. "Sorry to keep you waiting, so lets get this show on the road." From behind them, an aging Professor Oak walked toward them, yet he still had a shine of confidence in his eyes.

"Alright let's get down to business, now Aqua, why don't you pick first?" Professor Oak said. "Nah, I'll let Crimson pick first, since he is the guest here." Aqua smirked and motioned for Crimson to pick a Poke Ball. Crimson stepped up to the table, which had three Poke Balls on top of it. In front of the first ball, there was an image of a flame, the second a drop of water, and a leaf in front of the third. Crimson already knew that he wanted the first ball, which contained a Charmander. In Crimson's family, it was a tradition for all trainers to pick a fire type Pokemon to be their starter. "Charmander, I choose you!" Crimson yelled while tossing the ball. In a flash of light, a Charmander stood in front of Crimson. While jumping for joy inside, Crimson caught the Poke Ball as it flew back at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Crimson saw another flash of light. Now, a Squirtle stood next to Charmander. While twirling a Poke Ball on his finger, Aqua said "Water beats fire, should've seen it coming, Crimson." Deep down, Crimson knew that this was why Aqua let him choose first. Stepping up to Crimson, Professor Oak poured five shrunken Poke Balls into Crimson's hand. He proceeded to do the same to Blue. "Boys, those are empty Poke Balls that you can use to catch more Pokemon out in the wild." Professor Oak said. Then, stepping up to them, he handed them a small, slim, red computer. Crimson saw the words "Kanto Pokedex" engraved on the front of it. "Those are your Pokedexes, they are mini encyclopedias that will record information on Pokemon that you either catch or receive in trades." All of a sudden, an assistant called out "Professor, we need your help over here!" "Oops, got to run!" Professor Oak said.

Turning to Crimson, Aqua said "Ready for your first battle?" With a grin, Crimson replied "You're on." Charmander and Squirtle turned and growled at eachother.

_To be continued!_


End file.
